Every Creepypasta Ever
So I'm Dennis Stan, an average 23 yer old living in San Diego, California, and I love playing video games. I especially love the Mario game franchise. But this one time I was really freaked out while playing a video game, let alone a Mario game. Day 1: The Weird Things Are Happening So, when I booted up the game, I immediately noticed that the iconic Mario head at the start was distorted and weird looking. I pressed start on the controller to start playing. But when I pressed start, I saw an image of Razorteeth from that god-awful movie Tentacolino, except he had black eyes with red dots and a god-awful scream in the background. It was over in three seconds, but it was still pretty weird. I pressed start again and The game finally started. The opening cutscene was perfectly normal. Mario looked normal, and there was no weird or creepy imagery. I had to stop playing, as it was late and I had to go to bed, which sucked, but I decided to play the game some more in the morning tomorrow. I didn't really get much sleep that night, as I was thinking about all the weird imagery in that copy of the game. I got to sleep around 11:41 PM. Everything was somewhat normal. Day 2: It Gets Weirder I went back to play the game in the morning, and I was exactly where I left off. I entered the castle, and when I entered, I saw another Mario in the floor. It was so weird seeing that, like why. It was actually pretty creepy. I decided to continue on and ignore the creepy thing I just saw. However, even when I finished Bob-Omb Battlefield, I couldn't stop thinking about it. When I finished the level, I went back to the creepy Mario in the floor. When I touched it, nothing happened. It actually was able to blink and turn it's head. It was really weird and confusing. Day 3: WHAT IS GOING ON?! I went back to play the game and loaded my save file. It started up normally and Mario looked completely normal. No red eyes or pupils, no nothing. He just looked totally normal with nothing odd about him. Of course, things became weird pretty quickly. When I went to play Cool Cool Mountain, instead of saying Cool Cool Mountain it said Death Death Mountain. I expected something like that to happen. I started the level and everything was normal until something weird happened. The color palette changed and everything was dark and creepy looking. After a few minutes the background changed to a creepy image of a child with completely black eyes and he was crying blood. It was so weird. Then a jumpscare appeared showing an image of Mario with a knife, razor-sharp teeth and a knife. Then everything returned to Mario in the castle. When I re-entered the room to Cool Cool Mountain, I got jumpscared by a creepy looking man with red eyes. When the jumpscare ended, there was a man standing next to Mario. When I pressed A to talk to him he said "We were expecting you child. Come with me." Then I got jumpscared again and Mario was in a new room with the same man, except he had a tall, cylinder-shaped head and extremely long arms. When I talked to him again he was saying "Come". Then Mario teleported to a room And then I drove to the Redwood Forest and threw the copy into one of the Redwood trees there and that's where it remains to this day.Category:Cliche Madness Category:Well, that was pointless... Category:Not sure if Troll or trying to be serious